Slow Down
by SoHilarious
Summary: Things happen, lives change. When a new girl joins the ranks of McKinley these things occur whether people like it or not. *On Hiatus for now*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I can practically hear your thoughts. 'What? Another one? After dropping off the face of the earth?' Why yes, that's exactly how it is. My advice to that is read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Rachel and I are at my locker talking, well she's talking and I'm looking for my evasive math text book. I know I should be listening to her but. Where the hell is this book! As much as I love her she really doesn't need to talk this much. Aha!

"Found it." I say as I reach for the book.

"Santana are you even listening to me." Rachel says.

"Of course I was. Why would you even think that I wasn't?" I say faking hurt.

"What was I talking about then?" She asks.

"You were talking about-" I say while turning to face her but stop when a flash of blond catches my eye.

I focus on it and a blond I've never seen before is walking, no gliding down the hall. Our eyes meet when she glances backward and I lose all train of thought. She smiles and then my mind explodes.

The world begins to move in slow motion and I hear a beat flow through the hall.

_I saw you walking down on Melrose_

_You looked like an angel_

_Straight out of heaven girl_

_I was blown away by your sexiness_

_Now all I have to do is catch up to you_

I try to catch up to her but I'm going nowhere fast.

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty cutie_

I look around once more and notice everything is frozen while she continues to seemlessly glide down the hall.

_A butterfly tatto right above your navel_

_Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl_

_Come and take a walk with me_

_You'll be impressed by the game that I kick to you_

_It's over and for real_

Not one to give up, I fight against the time warp the best I can.

_Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime_

_You're ready_

_To be watered by this conversation_

_You're ready_

_I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun_

_Let me be the one to enjoy you_

_Let's kick it girl_

Eventually I start moving at a faster pace, slowly catching up to her.

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty cutie_

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty cutie_

I never take my eyes off of her as I bob and weave through the crowd.

_Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad_

_I'm floating on thin air I can't come down_

_Cupid hit me already damn_

_Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand_

_Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime_

_You're ready_

_To be watered by this conversation_

_You're ready_

_I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun_

_Let me be the one to enjoy you_

_Let's kick it girl_

I know I'm making progress but I still pray to God that I move faster.

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty cutie_

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty_

A smile breaks out on my face when I notice I'm now five to ten feet behind her

_Slow down never seen anything so lovely_

_Cutie_

_Slow down_

_I just wanna get to know you_

_But don't turn around_

_Cause that pretty round thing looks good to me_

_Slow down_

_Never seen anything so lovely_

_Now turn around_

_And bless me with your beauty cutie_

I reach out to touch her but she disappears. Fuck! The music fades out and I hear Rachel calling my name.

"Santana." She says with a hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I ask slowly coming back.

"You were answering my question, then you suddenly stopped talking and zoned out"

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

"It doesn't matter right now, more importantly what just happened and why?"

"It was nothing" I reply. Just going insane it appears.

She looks at me skeptically. "Then what were you watching?"

"I thought I saw something." I say looking up to see if the girl was in the hall. Nope, either she's gone or I imagined everything.

She seems to notice this and looks around too. "What was it?"

"Nothing important."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny." She quips back

"Good, cause I have a question. Why do you deliver Easter Eggs? Bunnies don't lay eggs." I say with the straightest face I could muster which isn't much.

She glares at me then punches me in the arm.

"Ow, Rache, I thought you don't condone violence."

"I don't, but I really think you deserved that."

"Well I think you're just being mean." I say with a pout.

"That look might work with other people but not on me, I've known you for too long Satan."

"That is exactly why I can do this."

"Do wh-"

I effectively cut her off by placing her in a playful nuggie, wrapping one of my arms around her neck and using the other to ruffle her hair. Maniacally laughing in the process

"Santana!" She shouts but I just keep laughing continue

I finally let her go and full on sprint down the hall laughing knowing she'll come after me. I hear her huff which is quickly followed by the patter of footsteps.

"Shouldn't you guys be headed to class?" A teacher says as he rounds the corner.

"Rachel and I instantly put on a straight face. "Of course, that is exactly where we are going." Rachel says.

"We were running because we didn't want to be late, so if we are it would clearly be your fault." I add.

He looks at us skeptically but nods and continues on his way.

"See all this could have been avoided if you told me what went down up here." she says as she points to my head.

I swat her hand away "I already told you."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever."

We get to class and take our seats. Five minutes later the teacher comes in rushing. "Sorry, I'm late." He calls someone from by the door "We have a new student and I hope you welcome Miss Brittany S. Pierce warmly"

A familiar figure steps into the room and on cue like before my jaw drops.

* * *

These were my birthday gifts to you guys. Happy November! Vote on the poll... please.


	2. Chapter 2

And I pop up again a week later. Hey guys! In case we didn't figure it out the song in the last chapter was Slow Down by Bobby Valentino. I don't know why I keep forgetting to do that for the first chapter when it has a song. I don't own glee and all mistakes are mine. Anyway! On to the story!

* * *

"Miss Pierce there's a free seat at the back you can sit there."

My eyes follow her as she walks to the seat on the other side of the aisle, right next us.

"I would close my mouth if I were you, you might catch flies."

I look back around to see Rachel smirking at me.

"You know, I remember that look on your face from earlier." She says smugly "What did you say you were watching 'Nothing important'?"

"Fine I did, but I really and truly believed it was all my imagination. And before you ask yes, it was that insane to make me think that."

"Wow, you don't even know her and she's already in your head."

"I know right." I say with a groan putting my head on the desk.

"Look at the bright size, she's hot."

"I don't think Quinn will appriciate that coming out of your mouth."

"I'm sure she'll agree." She says with a shrug.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." She says then smirks devilishly. "Pssttt, Brittany... Brittany."

"What are you doing?" I whisper to Rachel while at the same time admiring how adorable the blond is as she looks up from her desk and looks around.

"Brittany." Brittany's eyebrows forrow as she eyes her bag. "Not there, over here." Rachel says with a little wave.

"Oh." She says as she looks over at Rachel "Yes?"

"Hi Brittany, I'm Rachel and this is my friend Santana." Rachel says.

"Hey." I say with a wave

"Hi I'm Brittany." She says with a smile

"Yeah we know" Rachel replies with a chuckle. "I just wanted to introduce us because I'm hoping we can all be friends."

"I'd love to be friends."

"Great we can hang out at lunch. What class do you have next?"

"Hold on let me check." She says then rustles around in her bag and pulls out a paper. "Spanish in class 203."

"We have have that too. Can I see your time table?"

"Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot today."

"Not just for today." Rachel says while watching the paper.

I talk for the first time in what seems like forever. "Let me see?" I ask while leaning towards Rachel to see.

That damn smirk comes back on her face "Nuh uh, it's not that easy. You've got to work for it." She says while moving the paper out of my line of sight.

"Come on Rach." I say while reaching for the paper.

She leans away from me and puts the paper in her furthest hand.

"Does it really have to come to this?" I say with a smirk of my own while wiggling my fingers.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really, try me." I say while leaning closer to her.

"I'd just like to remind you that we are in the middle of class, so the teacher won't appriciate this."

"I'm sure he doesn't appriciate the talking but we still do it anyway." I say with a shrug

She hands the paper back to Brittany and inches her chair away from me which seems to get the teacher's attention.

"Rachel and Santana, what are you two up to now?" He asks with a sigh.

"Nothing." We both reply while side eyeing each other.

"Then can you cut down the talking and moving please?" He states more than questions and we nod in reply.

He turns back around to the bored and Rachel lets out a sigh of relief.

"You're still going to pay for that."I whisper

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm just happy he didn't send us outside."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I'd be in danger. It would be dog eat dog world."

"But in reality I'd just be kicking your ass."

"You guys are silly. Are you always like this?" Brittany asks.

"Pretty much. We fight and argue but it's all in good fun. I'm the voice of reason while Santana is the bad one."

"I'm sitting right here you know. And I wasn't the one being mean two seconds ago."

"Mean, or just giving you a friendly push?"

"Definately mean." I reply with a pout.

"Aww that face is adourable." Brittany says and a blush creeps up my face.

"Don't let it fool you underneath it is pure unadulterated evil, trust me I've known her long enough to know."

"You're making me sound so bad. I haven't done or said anything bad to you... Since we entered the class."

"Before that counts too and there's also the fact that you haven't said much. What is it, cat got your tongue or is there another reason?" She replies with a glance at Brittany.

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because you love me and your world would be much worst if it wasn't for me."

"Just because you guys are whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you." The teacher says.

"Sorry." We reply.

I pull out a paper and begin to write then pass it to Rachel.

**I really hate you, you know.**

She smiles, writes then passes it back.

_You're only saying that because I'm enjoying this._

**Enjoying it at my expense.**

_Someone has to._

I huff then squish the paper up. Seconds later another one hits me in the face.

_Look at the bright side we can talk to your mystery girl after class, plus she'll be there at lunch with us._

**I'm not talking to you**

_It's not me you need to talk to ;) _

I close my book, take it and hit her on her arm. I open it back on my desk. Wow I haven't written anything since class started. I look over at Rachel who's now rubbing her arm and sees that she almost has a page full.

"How?" I say pointing at her book.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." She replies with a smirk.

I glare at her.

She just shrugs "I'll give you after class."

"Thanks even though it is sort of you fault."

"Of course it is." She says sarcastically

* * *

How do you guys think i should write Quinn? Also you guys can control the story if you want to see something I'll try to do it. If you want to see a giant robot moon walk across the hall then I'll write it. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Ah, my habit of good manners stopping you from jumping straight into the chapter. Enjoy, read and review. :]

* * *

Class ends and we all get up to leave. I watch as Brittany seamlessly moves out if the desk and onto her feet.

"You really need to stop staring." Rachel says.

"I can't help it she just moves like... I can't even explain it." I say then pause. "She's got the moves like Jagger." I say with a smile.

"As a friend, I'm telling you truthfully, that was not funny."

"You just don't appreciate good humour."

When we get outside Brittany is leaning on some lockers waiting for us.

"Hey Brittany, you ready for Spanish or you have to go to your locker?" Rachel asks

"No I'm good." Brittany replies.

"So Miss Pierce, what brings you to our humble town of Lima, Ohio?" I ask.

"My dad got transfered and my mom thought a change would be good, so we all moved out with him."

"It must suck leaving behind your friends."

"Yeah but I get to make more here."

"True."

"That's a great outlook at it, I'm sure if Santana moved she wouldn't know what to do without me." Rachel says

"I'd be owning that school, it would be my new bitch, while you would be walking around like a lost puppy. But I agree I don't think I'd be able to look at it like that, that's pretty awesome, Britt." Woops, that slipped out.

"Thanks." She says and I'm hoping I didn't imagine that hint of blush.

"Hey guys." Quinn says as she appears out of nowhere.

"Hey Q." Rachel and I reply.

"Brittany this is my friend Quinn, the whip that keeps Rachel in line and visa versa." I say. "Quinn this is Brittany."

"Wow Santana's taken a liking to the new kid." Quinn says.

"More than you think." I hear Rachel mumble in the background.

"Normally you wouldn't be anywhere near fresh meat."

Shit, I forgot about that! "Change is good thing to have sometimes." I say hoping to divert attention from the latter part of her sentence.

"What's fresh meat?" Brittany asks.

"Most of the new kids are targets so the population is called fresh meat."

"Targets?"

"A slushie to the face is the welcome sign in McKinley but you should be fine if you stay with us." I answer.

"That doesn't sound nice."

"It's not a _warm_ welcome." Rachel says with a chuckle. "But that's how the jocks do it."

"It's the law of the land." Quinn says with a shrug.

"Why am I safe with you guys?"

"Because no one wants to be on the receiving end of Santana going all Lima Hights."

"And if worse Auntie Snix. That one sends chills down my spine." Rachel adds.

"You sound dangerous."

"What can I say, fucking with me and my friends isn't the best idea."

"But undereath it all, deep, deep, _deep_ down she's just a softy."

"Tearing me down and building me up, I feel like you've been picking on me today guys. We're suppose to be making friends so you share something about yourself and not me."

"Chances like these don't come very often so we have to seize the opportunity." Rachel says with a smile. "But you're right. I love broadway and my idol is Barbra Strisand, my middle name is actually Barbra, in the future I'll be performing on the broadway stage, singing my way into the hearts of millions and acting into their minds.

"I'm sorry about that sometimes she forgets to breathe." I say. "Basically, she lives, eats and sleeps broadway and she worships Barbra Strisand. Quinn."

"I guess I'll keep it simple." She says. "I'm Quinn Fabray, I like bacon."

"Oh and I'm vegan." Rachel says. "I don't eat meat or animal products."

"I'm Brittany Pierce and I love to dance, it's what I'm best at.

"You've got to show us your moves sometime." I say.

I can see the class room from where we are now but I really don't want to go to class. Why would I? Out here there's no teacher to stop me from talking with my friends and the blue eyed, blond hair beauty named Brittany. Then I get an idea.

"Hey Britt, how about we show you around school?"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah."

"Santana, you've know this girl for a quarter of a school day and you're already trying to be a bad influence on her." Rachel chastizes.

"Come on mom it's only one class." I reply

"One is one too many, right Quinn." She says and we turn to Quinn who looks away. "Quinn, you're not joining the dark side are you?"

"It's just one class Rach, it can't be that bad."

"I refuse to be apart of this." She says with a huff

"I'm sure it would look good in your biography, doing bad to do good." Quinn says then takes her by the arm turning her to face her and pouts. "Plus you can't leave me alone with Santana and Brittany."

I watch on as Rachel struggles not to look Quinn in the eye and when she does she gives in. "Fine."

"Yes!" I say with a smile. "So Britt you want a tour, with us as your guides?"

"Sure, but what about class?"

"We won't miss anything important, and if we do I'll teach you it later."

"How will you teach me and you weren't in class to learn it?" Brittany asks in confusion.

"Santana's family can speak Spanish fluently, they're Puerto Rican." Rachel says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can understand what they say, how to read and write it but compared to my parents they speak it better than me."

"Okay but you promise to help me."

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"Pinky promise." She says holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." I reply looking her in the eyes, linking our pinkies together then breaking it.

"Are you going to help us too?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

"You can help yourself." I reply.

"Santana." Brittany scolds.

"Fine."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Quinn says while Rachel makes a whipping motion with her hand.

"Whatever. Let's go." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Seasons greetings! I'm really sorry for the wait, I had school and stuff to deal with up till Friday and a case of writer block. I don't have an excuse for this week other than enjoying the start of vacation but I do apologize. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

We head down the hall naming rooms class by class. According to Rachel it would be bad if we get caught ditching class with the new student.

"Can we please be extra careful not to get caught." Rachel says while looking at me.

"Why are you watching me?" I ask.

"Because you always seem to draw the attention and cause trouble." She replies.

"Oh come on Rach that's exaggerating."

"Is it? Do I have to remind you about last week?"

"No, it's fine. It's called the past for a reason so I'd like to keep it there. But seriously, what are the chances of me making us get caught?"

"Almost zero." Quinn replies.

"Quinn, shouldn't you be on my side?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shrugs. "I couldn't go against the statistics Think about it logically, how many times has she been caught for doing something."

"So you're a trouble maker." Brittany says to me.

"Trouble maker is such a harsh word, I like to think of it as the entertainer."

"So what did you do last week?"

"I didn't do much." I reply.

"I could have sworn there were three blue people, two of which had green hair, walking around last week." Rachel says.

Quinn and I hold back a laugh at the memory.

"You have to admit seeing that was funny." I say.

"There are two people you don't ever put in the same room when they're bored, Santana and Puck." Quinn says. "You never know what they can come up with to do for fun."

"We're not that bad."

"Were we not just talking about blue people with green hair courtesy of you guys."

"Who's Puck? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh God no, I'd have to be out my mind. Plus he's not really my type." I reply with a wink.

"Noah Puckerman, self proclaimed bad-ass and lady lover but he's really just a softy." Rachel says.

"He's really something else words cannot define how off Puck is sometimes."

"Meeting him would be better than us trying to explain." Quinn says.

"Alright, how about we take a detour to see Puckerman?"

"Wouldn't he be in class?" Brittany asks.

"If there's the opportunity to not go he'll take it."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow. "So how regularly does Noah get these opportunities?"

Shit, sorry Puck. "Did I say that? I meant I can message him and he'd make some excuse to come and meet us." I say as I try to recover from my slip up.

"Oh San, digging Puck's grave for him." Quinn says with a chuckle.

"This is a serious matter, education is one of the most important things in today's society."

"You know you're doing the same thing right?" I ask.

"Mine is a once in a lifetime moment. How often does Noah do it?"

"No comment. I'd rather not answer that question for him."

"Do you also part take in this activity, Santana?"

"Wha- Of course not." I lie.

"Don't lie to me Santana."

"Why would you think I'm lying, Rach?" I say and look to Quinn to save me.

"You and Noah are like peas in a pod, it's almost like he's the male version of you. So it's only logical that if he'd do it so would you."

"Alright, alright, if you guys keep this up you'll scare poor Brittany away." Quinn says, we stop and look towards Brittany who is looking at us in amusement. "Rach, don't take it out on Santana when you really want Puck."

"But Quinn" Rachel whines

"Yeah, I know, but you can't prove Santana's lying. Plus if you guys start arguing you'll attract attention."

"Okay fine." She says in defeat. "But if and when I catch you-"

"Yeah, yeah." I say with a wave of my hand. "So, Puck or is Rachel going to kill him, cause I wouldn't want Britt to witness that."

"I'll try to reign it in."

"I'll keep her under control."

"Good... I think we should tie her up, blindfold her and gag her just in-case."

"Santana!" Quinn and Rachel say at the same time.

"I was just kidding... mostly."

I send off a quick text to Puck.

**Fuckerman where are you?**

To which he quickly replies.

The usual liming spot. Why?

**I've got someone here to meet you.**

Okay. What's the catch?

**No catch. Can you try not to creep her out or creep on her.**

You're bringing a girl to see me, something is definitely wrong.

**I'm bringing Rachel and Quinn too.**

No!

**They're already with me, so pick somewhere that's not our usual spot to meet.**

I'll meet you in the auditorium.

**Ok. What class do you have now?**

Com. Studies

**If Rachel asks make sure you tell her that you came from there, our story needs to be the same.**

Cool.

"Puck says he'll try to leave Com. now and that he'll meet us in the auditorium."

"Wait, now that I think about it Brittany would meet Noah at lunch."

"Too little too late, I wouldn't be surprised if he's halfway there. Anyway let's go." I say as turn on my heel. I take Brittany's hand and a shiver runs up my arm, I ignore it and lead her down the hall.

"He so wasn't in class, was he?" She asks with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply with a smile of my own.

"So he's the male version of you?"

"We are nothing alike. That's only one persons opinion."

"Actually a lot of people think that."

"Can we not have this conversation? And whose side are you on anyway Quinn, make up your mind."

"No one's I'm just the referee making unbiased calls, keeping everyone under control." She replies.

"I guess I'll see when I meet him." Brittany says with a shrug.

* * *

I should update my other story "You Found Me" by the end of the day, tomorrow max.


End file.
